


Potion of Paris (ABORTED)

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Mercutio actually goes to university, Modern times, Romeo is married with kids, love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview of a fill for the prompt below and obviously includes a form of Paris x Mercutio. Characters are based on the Rómeó és Júlia production by Budapesti Operettszínház, as registered on video and found on DVD. I'm posting this to get your help in how to write this story because I am looking for a pairing to determine how the plot will go. </p><p> </p><p>  <b> I need your help: what pairing should this story have? Vote for Paris x Mercutio, Benvolio x Mercutio or Tybalt x Mercutio.</b></p><p> </p><p>Based on the prompt: Paris is drugging Mercutio with love potions. Benvolio notices something is wrong and wishes to save his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion of Paris (ABORTED)

News spread through the city quickly and Montague and Capulet alike were eager to hear that the wealthy Count and cousin to the Prince would soon be among them again. Everyone seemed to be excited.

Everyone except for one.

Mercutio sat behind his wooden desk and was reading a mathematical book for his studies when Benvolio found him. The boy's feet were resting on the desk in front of him as he leant back in his chair, the book in front of his face. This position in itself wasn't extraordinary: Mercutio liked to put his feet on every surface he could find and when made aware of it he'd use the excuse of having long and restless legs that needed to feel as much appreciated as the rest of his body.

The unusual thing was that he was actually studying. Benvolio worriedly scratched the back of his head as he watched his friend who didn't even seem to be looking up at him upon entrance.

“Are you okay?” He finally asked, not sure he wanted to actually know the answer to his question.

Mercutio didn't sound disturbed at all and in a high lilting voice replied airily that yes, he was okay and thank you for asking.

“All right.” Benvolio hesitated. His expression betraying quite beautifully how this situation was making him feel uneasy and uncertain about his next move. “Aren't you wondering how I got in here?”

“Someone must have let you in.” The other replied without as much as looking up from his book. He now really had the Montague stressed out. Benvolio panicked, ran his hand through his hair, bit his lip, looked around as if he'd find an answer to the question how to handle this situation on one of the many of Mercutio's shelves.

“Look, I know you've heard the news and must be rather displeased about it. If you need a second home to stay you're always welcome to crash at our place. Just,” here he hesitated, “just so long as you don't scare Rosa.”

Finally Mercutio put the book down and stared at his friend, expressionless and motionless. “I really appreciate it, my friend.” He said after a moment of silence and Benvolio breathed in relief. “Are you still trying to get laid?”

Now the Montague laughed and Mercutio cracked a smile as well.

“Ah, you know how things go.” Benvolio sat down on Mercutio's bed, the way he'd always done ever since he was a child. The two had been best of friends ever since they could walk. “I was starting to get worried about you.” He admitted as he placed his hands on his knees. “I've never known you to be such an arduous student, studying hard and looking all too serious. The day your jokes die means you're dead.”

“Well,” Mercutio clapped the book shut and placed it in his lap, “I do take my education seriously.”

Unfortunately this was true. The drop-out student and mischievous nephew to the Prince had taken a change of heart after Romeo had married. They'd still been in high-school at the time and everyone had thought that the only profession left for Mercutio would be that of a comedian – a profession he himself had said he would love to have. The only one to disagree had been Tybalt Capulet, a boy who wholeheartedly seemed to hate Mercutio and scolded him to be the city's whore – which was also the profession he claimed would fit Mercutio best.

But after Benvolio and Mercutio had found out that Romeo had done you-know-what with Tybalt's cousin Juliet, and as a result would marry her as was his honour, Mercutio had started to think about life and the consequences of the choices you made in it and had suddenly pleaded his uncle to finish high-school at a different school. He was a year or two behind in most classes and Benvolio had been upset to watch his friend leave Verona for a year to finish high-school in a special program his uncle had paid for him.

When Mercutio came back it was to announce he'd taken up a study at the local university. He hadn't stopped making jokes and still spilled dirty puns as often as he had in the past. And while Romeo was busy with diapers and a woman who loved shoes and expensive necklaces so much that he had to take on a second job, Benvolio and Mercutio had continued life together as it had been before, frolicking about and pestering Capulets in their spare-time.

Mercutio tapped a finger on the cover of his book thoughtfully. “I think I will survive.”

“Will you?” Benvolio asked, worriedly. The small blonde with the spiky hair stroked his chin thoughtfully and gave his friend in the chair a distrusting look. “Last time your cousin came to visit he almost married Juliet.”

“Almost.” Mercutio grinned. “And now he's happy that he didn't. She would have been too demanding anyway.”

Both boys chuckled, then Benvolio shifted on the bed and yawned. “You explained it to me back then but I always keep forgetting. Why did he want to marry her anyway?”

The boy on the chair bit his lip. He brought a hand to his head, combing the red-blonde strands of hair with his fingers.

“It was some kind of business deal. Juliet's parents wanted to have her married to one of my family so they could share in our empire. The business of Escalus and our electronic devices is good enough for a fortune many people would wish to share in. Besides, uncle hasn't got an heir yet. Well, he has me.” Mercutio closed his eyes and rubbed a hand past his forehead. “But I'm not going to inherit it. Paris is. And the Capulets thought it might be a joyful idea if their daughter married to him and her kids would inherit our industry and thus also our fortune.”

“Right.” Benvolio looked as if he still hadn't got it. But Mercutio didn't comment on it. He was too busy remembering. His uncle had wanted for him to take over, but Mercutio had become rebellious and had left school, getting such low grades that it couldn't be any clearer that he wouldn't want to take over his uncle's position. His uncle had then promised it to Valentine, Mercutio's slightly younger sibling, who unfortunately passed away after a car had hit him. Paris had then offered himself for the job, becoming a CEO of the Escalus industry and replacing the Prince after his death.

“You're not eager to have him visit?” Benvolio carefully asked.

Mercutio chuckled and shook his head. “Nah.” He placed the book he had been holding on the desk next to him and turned to face his good friend with a wide grin. “I can handle Paris. Just you watch me. When he comes over for dinner I'll make sure I am away. When he wants to discuss girls I'll make sure to be studying with friends. If he wants me to accompany him when he goes out I will fake an illness that has me stuck to the bed. No, my dear worried little friend, you shall see that poor Mercutio isn't easily bored to death by his kin.”

His words had the wanted effect and Benvolio couldn't do anything else but chuckle as his best friend loomed over him. Mercutio had always been able to take care of himself, or so it seemed, and Benvolio felt reassured.

“Good. I know you used to be scared of him and you never really liked him afterwards.” The Montague summarised.

“Ah well, what can I say?” Mercutio waved his hand about dramatically. “He's an arrogant, selfish, smug bastard who thinks he can get whatever he wants. In his mind he owns the world and he can rule it. He is as slippery as an eel and as untrustworthy as they can get. Mark my words, my dear friend, but if I'd been Juliet I would have done the same. No man nor woman would want to marry him.”

“Well said, my friend.” Benvolio clapped him on the shoulder. “Does this mean we can celebrate your bravery with a glass of wine?”

“Glass you say? Make it a bottle!” Mercutio had jumped out of his seat and offered the smaller boy his hand, who took it with a big smile plastered on his face.


End file.
